Nine
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Pansy tinha nove maneiras diferentes de beijar.


**Nome do autor:** Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta: **Miih

**Título:** Nine

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** K

**Formato:** One-shot

**Observações:** Fic escrita para o Projeto Slyterin Do It Better do 6v. Imagem utilizada número 16.

Harry Potter não me pertente, mas essa fic sim. Entendeu a mensagem?

Nine

Pansy tinha nove maneiras diferentes de beijar.

Novos beijos para cada uma das nove necessidades de Draco.

A primeira forma envolvia apenas um roçar de lábios no rosto. Pansy só o beijava desse modo nas festas de final de ano.

Era apenas um roçar rápido e seco, mas Draco o adorava pelo o que ele significava: significava o agradecimento de Pansy pelo ano que passou e pelo o que viria.

Não importava que eles estivessem em baixo de uma flor atrevida, ligada a tradições natalinas; Pansy só o beijava na face.

Não era pela irmã de Dafne que ela fazia isso, e sim por Draco. Ele precisava ser lembrado, durante as muitas exclamações de o quão bom seu pai era bom, que ele também era importante.

O quanto ele significava para ela.

E Pansy sabia que, mesmo que Draco cassasse com Astoria, o beijo no rosto de fim de ano seria sempre dela. E ela gostava de ter uma coisa só dela e de Draco.

O segundo também era rápido e seco, mas tinha como alvo os lábios finos do loiro e eram sempre seguidos de uma risada enlouquecida.

Era por esse beijo que Pansy dizia a Draco que não estava arrependida por ter estragado as vestes novas dele que seriam usadas em um jantar com os Greengrass.

Era o modo dela de tentar dizer que achava graça no compromisso dele com Astoria.

Era o modo dela de tentar manter a ficção de que, algum dia, seria ela a casar com ele...

O terceiro era um beijo assoprado no ar, sempre seguido de uma piscada. Era tosco, idiota e sempre fazia Draco se perguntar o porquê dele ainda ser amigo dela. Afinal de contas, Pansy era uma Sonserina que gostava de envergonhá-lo.

O terceiro beijo nasceu quando os dois ainda eram crianças. Um dia, brincando na mansão Malfoy, Pansy viu Narcissa assoprando um beijo para o filho enquanto dizia que o amava e que queria que ele tivesse cuidado.

Desde então o beijo assoprado virou o modo de Pansy dizer que Draco era um "filhinho da mamãe";

E Draco detestava ser lembrado de que Narcissa ainda o mantinha na barra da saia.

O quarto beijo acontecia sempre que eles tinham a vontade de se beijar. Era um encontro de bocas casual, como o que todos os colegas de escola faziam. Envolvia tudo o que um beijo pode envolver: mãos apertando a nuca fina dele, mordida nos lábios e movimentos calmos.

Não significava nada demais, além vontade de ficar um pouco mais juntos.

E por isso não importava que os outros vissem ou não.

O quinto beijo não era dirigido a Draco, ao menos não diretamente. Draco não sentia o quinto beijo, porque ele visava às cartas de férias. Pansy sempre encerrava suas cartas com os dizeres "Beijos, até mais".

Esses eram os beijos que anunciavam que ela iria visitá-lo naquele mesmo dia.

O sexto beijo de Pansy também envolvia lábios, mãos e movimentos, mas esses eram rápidos, agressivos e impacientes.

Pansy usava esse beijo quando ela _queria _Draco por completo, sem interrupção dos outros sonserinos.

E Draco adorava esse beijo. Esse beijo confirmava que ela era dele e de mais ninguém.

O sétimo beijo tinha como foco os cabelos loiros e sedosos dele. Pansy sabia o quanto Draco gostava de deitar em seu colo, ter seus fios alisados e a cabeça beijada.

Draco costumava dizer que Pansy era seu travesseiro particular, o local que ele procurava para contar seus sonhos, desejos e frustrações.

E Pansy, nesses momentos, gostava de imaginar que ela seria o único travesseiro na vida de Draco...

O oitavo beijo envolvia raiva, decepção e amargura.

Era o beijo das despedidas e do medo.

Era o beijo do "por que ela e não eu?"

E Draco nunca tinha uma resposta para esse beijo.

O nono beijo não acontecia com freqüência, o que, contudo, não diminuía a importância dele.

Era o beijo que ela usava para dizer que aceitava as desculpas de Draco. De fato, ele nunca chegava a falar as palavras "desculpe-me": bastava que ele a olhasse cabisbaixo para que ela entende-se a mensagem, e, assim, pegar as mãos de Draco e beijasse seu dedo.

Era o modo dela de dizer "eu sei, e está tudo bem..."

Estranhamente, Pansy sempre beijava o dedo que futuramente carregaria a aliança dele...

Fim.

Nota da autora: minha primeira Draco e Pansy *-*. Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Como eu disse nas observações, essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Slyterin Do it Better do 6v. Tal Projeto tem como foco a criação de fics de Draco e Pansy. Se você gosta do casal, e se interessar, passe no fórum (link no meu perfil) e dê uma olhada no projeto e no nosso tópico de discussão sobre esse casal lindo *O*!

Aproveito e digo que, para essa fic, reviews são bem vindos ^^

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
